Soulmates
by Misa-chi
Summary: Every human on Earth is born with a soul-mate, a person to love. Whether they find that person, and are happy with them is the question. Bad summary, better to just read. OxA and UxY
1. Introduction Where Are You?

**This will also be a chapter-story, I really like the storyline too so. ^^  
**By the way, to JeremieXAelita supporters, Aelita and Jeremie will be step-siblings so there will be no action for them whatsoever, I'm sorry.

**  
Disclaimer** : **I do not own Code Lyoko or any of its characters or settings. This goes for Kadic Academy, Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Stones, and for any of the other mentioned characters.**

* * *

_**Soul mates**_

_**(Introduction) **_

Every human being is destined to be with a person. Everyone should find true love.  
A baby is born into the world with a person to love, that person is the only one that they are to marry. Whether they ever find that person is the question.  
When a baby is born, they are put to rest and are given a heart-shaped necklace, that necklace is to be with them always.

Their first words are not "mama" or "dada", the first words that they speak is the name of their soul mate.  
Once they speak of the name, the initials of that person are magically engraved into the heart of the necklace.

But once the initials are engraved, they forget the name, and their search for their love has begun.

When a person finally recognizes their true love and are genuinely happy with that person, the heart turns red and forms a small crack on the tip.

The red signifies the everlasting love the two will share, and the crack symbolizes that their search for each other is now over.

Some people never find their soul mate, because of a tragedy or hopelessness. Some people spend their whole life trying to find them.  
Sometimes people who do find their certain someone, aren't always happy.  
But love is a risk that people make, it can be the best decision, or the worst.

**

* * *

  
**

"Can you believe it? We'll be back again at school before you know it." Yumi sighed. Tomorrow was the first day of school, summer ended too quickly for Yumi Ishiyama, and she'll be going back to the monotonous routine of classes. Once Yumi leaves to go back to Kadic, her parents will once again be under stress and have constant arguments, and Yumi just could not stand that. She was always the person to end the arguments through friendly resolve, but who will be there to end the arguing when she leaves? Hiroki? She didn't think so.

"Oh, don't worry Yumi, at least I'll be there with you." Aelita smiled, but sadly, you couldn't see smiles through the phone. Aelita Stones was Yumi's best friend since elementary, they had been there for each other through bad times, through good times, and everything in between. She is also Jeremie Belpois's step-sister, Jeremie of course is friends with Yumi as well. She had been adopted by Jeremie's father when she was only 6 years old, Aelita can't remember much about her real parents, but she is truly grateful for being welcome in the small family.

"Yeah that's true..." Yumi replied in a gloomy tone.  
"Cheer up Yumi, it's not that bad!" Aelita tried to reassure her, but it didn't really seem to work. Aelita pressed a button on the phone and put it on speakerphone. She went over to her vanity and looked at herself through the mirror.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have parents who are on the verge of divorcing." Yumi stated, then she spun herself around on her computer chair out of boredom.

"At least you know who your real parents are." Aelita replied while brushing her hair, though she didn't intend to sound hurt or sad.

"Oh... right, I'm so sorry Aelita."

"No worries."

On and on the two went, talking about random things, such as their past, how they think school will be this year, and so forth.

It was already nighttime and it was about time for the two ladies to get to bed.

"Hey Aelita, it's getting late..." Yumi said, noticing the dark sky outside her window.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow... at school!" Aelita replied cheerily, and hung up before Yumi could yell at her for reminding her of the dreaded day tomorrow.

"Ughh... that Aelita..." Yumi chuckled and stared at the sky.

**

* * *

  
**

_(Happening at the same time as Yumi)_

As Aelita sat on her bed, she couldn't help but wonder.

"Maybe... just maybe." Aelita said to herself, and sighed. She reached for the small drawer next to her bed, and opened one of the slides. Inside was a small jewelry box that had a built in light that shown brightly.

At the very bottom of the box was a small necklace, yes, it was the necklace given to her at birth. It was glistening and sparkling brightly in the light, and stood out among the darkness in Aelita's room. She gently took it out and held it in her hand, she smiled as she ran her thumb over the engraved initials.

"I hope to see you soon." she whispered, then she lightly placed it back into the box, and put it away.

**

* * *

  
**

_(Happening at the same time as Aelita)_

"Ohh..." Yumi groaned. "I don't want to go back to school..."

Yumi threw herself onto her bed and covered her face with her blanket. She was simply angered by the fact that her parents could divorce anytime at random when she was at school, and that when they decide to she would have no way to stop them at that moment.

Yumi toppled over onto her stomach and reached for her closet door and slid it open. On the very top shelf was a green gift box with a velvety ribbon tied around the top. She took the box and set it right in front of her, and the sight of it just made her smile.

She carefully untied the neat ribbon, and took off the top of the box. Inside was the one and only heart shaped necklace, the only piece of jewelry that Yumi had ever been fond of. She took it and hung it in front of her, marvelling at it's beauty. It was simple and nice, but it meant the world to her.

"Why can't you just take me away already..." she sighed.

**Yep, that's the intro/prologue... I hope you like it ^^ Next chapter should be up sometime soon.**


	2. Welcome Back

**Soulmates  
Chapter 1 ; Welcome Back**

* * *

Yumi opened the front door, standing outside was Aelita smiling happily. She was wearing a white sweater, light pink top, dark pink skirt, tan boots, and of course a heart-shaped necklace dangling around her neck. "Bye mom, bye dad. Don't do anything while I'm gone alright?" Yumi said with a piece of toast stuffed in her mouth. She rushed out the door and closed it before her parents could reply.

Yumi skipped off the steps and joined Aelita and started to walk towards the bus stop. She was wearing a black cotton turtleneck sweater with ruffles (not the big ones) lacing the edge, almost dark grey capris, and black sneakers with some drawn-on checkerboard patterns. "Yumi, you know that's a necklace right?" Aelita asked carefully eyeing her wrist. Finishing off her toast, Yumi raised her hand up to Aelita. "Necklaces just aren't my thing." Aelita gave a hopeless shrug and slumped. "Do.. you think that it's possible?"

"What do you mean?" Yumi raised her eyebrow curiously. Aelita sighed. "I don't know, it's just... the world's so big, and there's so many people out there." She frowned. "It's just hard for me to believe I'll be able to find my true love." Yumi gave her a reassuring pat on the back. "Don't worry, both our parents found each other." She said with a smile _"Though the condition my parents are in..." _Yumi thought to herself. As they reached the bus stop, they were greeted by Jeremie who was sitting on a bench. "Hey guys, you ready for this?" Jeremie asked cheerfully.

"Are you kidding me? I hate school." Yumi groaned. Jeremie chuckled, "You know, I can help you study..." "It's not the grades Jeremie!" Yumi folded her arms and suddenly remained silent. Aelita joined Jeremie on the bench and whispered quietly to Jeremie, "Parentals..." They both slowly turned to Yumi who had an amused look on her face. "I can hear you, you know."

From a distance they could see the bus approaching. "Ughh... great, today's just coming by too quickly. I'm still sleepy, I'm supposed to be waking up 4 hours from now!" Yumi yawned. Aelita stood up and her eyes widened. "Are you serious Yumi? You wake up at 12? Talk about sleeping in." Yumi rubbed her eyes and smiled. "That's what summer is for, Aelita." The bus rolled in and stopped, opening its door. "Noooo..." Yumi groaned. Aelita grabbed hold of Yumi's arms and tried to pull her up, "Come on now Yumi! If you don't hurry up the bus might just go on without us." Aelita grunted while struggling to get Yumi to budge. "Good." Yumi replied.

"Err... I'll go on ahead." Jeremie stepped into the bus and whispered something to the driver, the driver nodded and smiled. "Yumi! Stop resisting!" Yumi was now on the edge of the bench and was now pulling back. But it was too late, Aelita was able to get Yumi off the bench, but she lost her balance and knocked someone from behind. Yumi was also on the ground but quickly bounced back up and dusted herself off. "See, look what you did Aelita! You hurt someone!" "My fault? You're the-- Oh!" Aelita quickly got up and turned around. "Sorry..." She reached out her hand to help the boy up. He had brown hair and green attire all over, and he spoke casually. "No problem." He grabbed her hand and as he got up, got his backpack and turned to the person behind him, who was snickering to himself. He had blonde hair with purple and some magenta-ish clothes on. Even his hair had some hints of purple on it.

The brown-haired boy stepped onto the bus with the blonde/purple haired boy following after. "Oh shut up..." the brown-haired boy muttered. Aelita and Yumi quietly stepped onto the bus looking embarrassed as the other students aboard the bus looked at them both. They sat next to Jeremie who was reading a book. He paid no attention to the accident that had just occurred outside, it was just another day. Aelita, looking dishiveled, took out a small compact mirror from her bag and fixed her hair. "Ouch, that hurt..." Yumi replied rubbing her arms. "That's what you get for being stubborn." Aelita replied still looking into the mirror. Yumi turned around and looked over the seat, she saw the two boys at the very back of the bus. She squinted her eyes, and went back down. "I think those guys are new."

"Which ones?" Aelita asked. "The ones you knocked into." Yumi grinned. "Hey," Aelita held up her finger, "I only knocked into one of them, and yeah I think so too, never seen them before." "Well, we'll find out during our class assembly." "Oh.. that's right. They added individual assemblies for classes to get re-acquainted with each other and so that the whole principal doesn't have to say everything at one assembly right?" Aelita asked. "Yeah.. it's okay I guess, not that bad of an idea, except that the principal has to repeat everything more than twice."

"That's not our problem." Aelita smiled.

**

* * *

  
**

"Where are we supposed to meet again?" Yumi asked. Jeremie looked around. "The lunchroom I think." "That's where our class assembly is going to be?..." Aelita sighed. "I thought we were going to actually have a small hall or something for our grade. Looks like nothings changed at Kadic." As they reached the lunchroom they could hear muffled sounds of yells, screams, and various voices. "I guess we've found the right place." They pushed through the doors and everyone was in small groups. Girls were squealing as they caught up on the latest news and gossip. Guys were the more relaxed people in the room, of course. The teachers were lounging in the kitchen as well.

"Welcome back to Kadic..." Yumi moaned. "It's not that bad Yumi! You just keep telling yourself it's going to be another dreadful year, we didn't have it that bad last year..."

"Except for when we got pranked on by the whole school." Yumi reminded her in a low tone. "Well that's because we were in 6th grade! They always prank that grade for Halloween and April Fools because they thought it was too mean for the 5th graders." "It's all fun and games, and plus, this year we get to prank them."

"I guess you're right..." Yumi muttered.

The principal got up to the podium that was placed in front of the lunchroom. "Quiet down everyone." Everyone turned to Principal Delmas and sat down on the tables, chairs, floor, whatever they were near. "Welcome back to Kadic, now you all are... 7th graders." "You all should know each other pretty well, except for these two." The two boys that Yumi had said were new, now were standing next to the principal. "These two are new here, so please make them feel welcome, it's your responsibility as well, so I will leave the introductions to you." "Now if you don't mind... I have another grade to welcome." The principal cleared his throat and quickly went off to another section of the school.

"Why don't we say hi?" Aelita suggested, poking Yumi on the back. "I thought we already did when you--" "Shush." Aelita cut her off. Yumi smiled to herself and they went back to talking to each other about various things.


End file.
